Mathematics and Physics Wiki:In what language do I add content?
Now, you've probably read Ye:CONTENT, and probably want to know what language you need to submit your work in to the Mathematics and Physics Wiki. Don't Worry It's OK if you don't comply with this policy exactly. Somebody will probably fix it for you. You won't get blocked for not complying with this policy, so it isn't as important as compared to say, Ye:CONTENT. Guidelines (Basic) * Please post in English (UK). That also means using the "-ise" suffix instead of the "-ize" suffix (e.g. Customise) and "colour" (with a "u"), and not putting a dot after "Mr", "Mrs", "Dr", "Ms", "Prof", etc. * Please do not use vulgarities. This wiki is for all age groups. "By vulgarities, we mean vulgarities listed in Groups 1A, 1B, 1C, and 2 of the Vulgarities Wiki. * Try your best to use good grammar, but simple vocabulary. By "simple vocabulary", we mean english vocabulary, not scientific vocabulary. When it comes to scientific vocabulary, use precise terms. A textbook example of an imprecisely written article is this wikipedia article. * When necessary, be rude, and when necessary, nice. Basically, be frank; don't lie or hide your real emotions. Guidelines (Formatting) * In page titles, please format it as "This is the Page Title", as opposed to the Wikipedia-style "This is a page title", or the SHOUTING style "THIS IS A PAGE TITLE"-, or the Tangent Bundle Style "this is a page title", or the crazy style "tHIS iS a pAGE tITLE". * Accented titles, such as Erwin Schrödinger should be redirected to non-accented titles, such as Erwin Schrodinger. * Please use internal links by using TEXT], TEXT], or PAGENAME]. * Please use external links by using DESCRIBING-TEXT-GOES-HERE. * Please use the standard heading style (Heading 2) for main sections SECTIONNAME and SUBSECTIONNAME for subsections. * When referring to wiki markup, html codes, markup, LaTeX, etc. in an article or comment, code it by writing the code-text in TEXT GOES HERE. * To add a reference, use the format given in wikipedia by going to wikipedia:Sandbox and using the reference templates. You could also learn referencing from the below section, or at wikipedia:WP:MARKUP: Referencing You may use this useful referencing tool: http://tools.wmflabs.org/makeref/. However, it is useful to learn citation formatting in WikiMarkUp. Firstly, add the reference tags . Citing blog posts, web articles, etc. This is simple. Between the tags, write the url of the article or blog post. Citing books Use the template. An example of the book citation is: ... there has been recent work on Type XYZ String Theory which aims to formulate it non-perturbatively. This is not easy, since... Citing papers Use the template. An example of the journal citation is: ... there has been recent work on Type XYZ String Theory which aims to formulate it non-perturbatively. This is not easy, since... Citing Lecture Notes Although not appropriate, Use the template. An example of the journal citation is: ... there has been recent work on Type XYZ String Theory which aims to formulate it non-perturbatively. This is not easy, since... . How to display the references? Display the references by adding the following text at the end of the document: Category:Policy